Can I compare?
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Marianette sees Adrian and Chloe together, and wishes she was just like her. Luckily, she has her best friend to remind her what's really important. Song lyrics being removed soon.


Marianette's Songfic

-Can I compare?-

Summary: Marianette can't help but think Chloe has all she doesn't. She wishes she could be like her, only to have Aliya remind her something important.

A/N: Songfic to 'Cool Kids'

Don't own anything. Never have. Never will. Sad Times :(

This is a friendship Songfic. Took me a while, but it's short and sweet.

 **She sees them walking in a straight line, but that's not really her style.**

Marianette watched Chloe approach Adrian, blonde hair swaying behind her in the gentle wind. Chloe put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled sickeningly sweetly. Marianette had to fight the urge to go over there, and knock her out.

 **And they've all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind**

She felt tears cloud her eyes, though they did nothing to obscure the picture that was the two embracing. It was like a million knives were stabbing her in the heart, and then those knives twisted around, allowing for all the more pain. He kissed her lightly on the nose, showering her in affection. Marianette clenched her fists.

 **Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.**

Aliya walked down the stairs from the entrance and glared when she saw the scene unfolding before her. She glared icily at the embracing couple in the centre of the stairs, and purposefully walked into Chloe, earning herself an annoyed look from both individuals.

 **Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the back ground.**

The blonde duo shrugged it off, and began to kiss passionately once more. Aliya felt her eyes widen, as she spotted Marianette, looking incredibly hurt, just across from the couple. She growled, they would pay for making her best friend feel like this.

 **And she says "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

Aliya ran over to Marianette, as rain drops sprang forth from the skies. She wrapped her arm around the distraught girl's shoulders, and started to lead her back to the bakery.

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,"**

Marianette pushed open the door to the bakery, and, ignoring her parents' confused looks, made her way up to her room with Aliya. When she entered the familiar pink room, the tears sprung forth from her eyes freely.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids,"**

Sympathy played in her hazel eyes, and she stroked Marianettes' raven hair affectionately. "Mari, he didn't deserve you." She sobbed. "Aliya. I'm just not as good as her. At anything," Marianette whispered, her figure trembling.

 **He sees 'em talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue,**

Aliya knelt down, so she was on the same level as Marianette. She waggled her index finger in Marianette's face. "Look here, Mari," she smiled, when Marianette met her gaze.

 **Yeah, they're livin' the good life, can't see what he is going through,**

"He doesn't deserve you. You're a great person. You're gorgeous, inside and out. Adrian is stupid, honey. Never deserved you, never will. Chin up. Remember, no one can dictate your life but you," Aliya told her, cradling Marianette's head.

 **They're driving fast cars, but they dunno where they're going.**

Marianette removed her head from Aliya's arms and said "You're *hick* right. I shouldn't *hick* let him rule *hick* MY world," Her best friend chuckled "That's the Mari I know," Marianette wiped the tears from her eyes. "C'mon. Let's get outta here, how about we go to the park?" Marianette suggested.

 **In the fast lane, living life without knowing.**

They walked closely in silence, though it was not uncomfortable. It was more of a friendly silence. They got to the park, and the sun had long since removed any traces of the rain. Aliya and Marianette walked past the oak trees, watching as birds circled the sky.

 **And he says "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

Marianette saw the blonde duo behind a birch tree about ten meters away, and yanked Aliya behind one of the oak trees they were about to walk past. "What was that for?" Aliya's hissed, rubbing the wrist Marianette pulled her by. The raven haired girl pointed to the couple.

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,"**

Aliya's eyes widened in realisation. She watched as Marianette put her index finger to her lips. They both strained their hearing to eaves drop on the conversation that Chloe and Adrian were having.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids,"**

Chloe was yelling at Adrian "What do you mean that was just for the photo our fathers' wanted of us together?" A growl-like noise could be heard coming from Adrian. "I mean exactly that, Chloe!" He snapped.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

Marianette raised an eyebrow. 'He kissed her for a photo? That's all it was?' But what she heard next caused her heart to twang. "Sure, I loved you at the start, but when I caught you kissing Kim five minutes after the photo was taken, I didn't even know what to feel!"

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it,"**

Aliya gasped, just to be poked sharply by Marianette's elbow. "I'm so sorry. I just thought you just did it for the photo," Chloe said meekly. Adrian sighed. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean any of it, I'll always love you," He cooed.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids,"**

Marianette narrowed her eyes, and thought 'I will not cry' over and over agin, trying to comfort herself. "Come on Mari. Let's go to my house, you've seen enough," Marianette inclined her head, and they started on their way to Aliya's house.

 **And they said "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

-The Next Day-

Chloe and Adrian turned up to school in the same limo, walking around hand in hand. Marianette eyed them critically, turned to Aliya and sighed.

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,"**

Aliya looked at her best friend sadly. It really wasn't healthy For her to be so close to the object of her pain. Marianette smiled at her and she said...

 **She said "I wish that I could be like cool kids,"**

Aliya sighed. "You're cooler than you'll ever know, Mari." Marianette smiled, and shook her head. "I really wish I had tonnes of people look at me like that, in adoration," Aliya glared at her, and punched her in the arm. "You're letting him change you."

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

Marianette was at a loss for words. Aliya was right, she was moulding herself...into Chloe...to please Adrian? Instead of saying anything, Marianette nodded, and hugged Aliya. "Thank you, for reminding me who I am," she whispered to her best friend.

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in,"**

Aliya smiled. 'So, she realised what she was doing to herself' she thought. Her smile turned sour, and a glare marred her face. Chloe was whispering something to Marianette.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids,"**

Marianette's eyes turned to slits. And she whispered something back to Chloe, causing the blonde girl to gasp, and walk away from the scene, eyes wide. Aliya stared at her friend.

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,"**

"What did you do?" Aliya asked, exasperated with trying to figure out what happened. Marianette shrugged. "She asked me if I was jealous. So I said that I wasn't, though she should be jealous of me, because one day she'd be washing my car," upon hearing this, Aliya chuckled evilly.

 **"Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it,"**

Marianette high-fived Aliya, and smiled. "No matter what, we've always got each other." Aliya whispered. And Marianette nodded her head "Forever." She finished.

"I don't need to be a cool-kid. I have you," The raven haired girl whispered, smiling.

-The End-

A/N: Yeah, I know I said I'm a LadyNoir shipper, but I wanted to do a Alyia/Marianette friendship story, so nice Adrian had to leave :3 Good? Bad? Made you want to bleach your brain? You tell me ;) Did I spell Aliya right?

(My first Songfic. Go easy on me. I think it turned out alright.)

-LT


End file.
